fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EmiyaShiki/The 7th Anomaly - Absolute Battlefront of the Demons - Babylonia, Chain of Heavens
Prologue We see a dream.... Mash's dream.... of a Dr.Roman.... Who's trying to sympathize Mash's soon-to-end life. He preaches that life has no meaning and that Mash should stop struggling and live the rest of her life in peace. Mash knows what he meant. It was undoubtly sincere and kind... Those words, they were real sympathy. She feels it.... However..... 'You are not Romani Archman, aren't you?' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Alarm rings* Mash woke up late. But it's time.... for the 7th Anomaly. As we assemble, the Chaldea staffs finally pinpointed he last anomaly. It was rather tough for them because..... our next destination is the oldest era ever in history. And it's------ 'The era of Mesopotamia! Just by heading there = highest difficulty ever. Just imagine monsters and gods trying to kill you in your daily life lol. It's the final fantasy era for the world's record (no pun intended, Noctis please go away)' -Da Vinci, 2016 Before we departed, Da Vinci gave the MC a present, a scarf! It is to filter off the high concentration of mana because that era's mana concentration rate could be fatal to a human. Just like oxygen, everything's not good if there's too much of it. It's basically a modified version of the mask we used in the desert back in Camelot. Roman then explained that the next order will be extraordinarily unstable for Siva's system to monitor and it'd take the staff's full concentration to pinpoint our existence there and hence, Da Vinci would not join us for she will put her full force on the support. And Roman gave us an advice, despite that, never pressure ourselves too much. Just think of this as another adventure and go on with it slightly lightheartedly and go on with the flow. (Just like him). But before we conduct our ley-shift... Mash has something to say to Dr.Roman. 'Do life have any meaning?' -Mash, 2016 'Of course, life has no meaning at all. Not until the end of it. That is because life does not bring meaning to itself by birth. The meaning is meant to be sought by the life after it is born. You will only find the meaning of your life after you contemplate on it after a long journey of your lifespan. And this is what we call life, Mash. We don't live our life based on the meaning given. We live our life to LOOK for a purpose.' -Romani Archman, 2016 Upon hearing that, Mash felt relieved that the son of a bitch in her dream is totally different from the Romani she knew. With that, we prepared ourselves and conducted the Leyshift. Unsummon Program Start. Here we go:- Absolute Battlefront of the Demons - Chain of Heavens... . . Chapter 1 - At the Era of Myth People are getting sacrificed, murdered, eaten by a humongous monster. In a dark place, the goddesses have spoken. They call themselves the 'Unity of 3 Goddesses'. It seems that Solomon had made a pact with them. Whoever that can get the grail may destroy humanity and rule over the world they see for themselves. So the 3 goddesses are to race to get the Holy Grail first so that one of them may reign sovereignty over the world after eradicating humans. However, they felt a foreign presence. It seems that the Uruk's prophecy of a messiah is coming forth. They have to deal with the intruder soon it seems.... And back to our perspective, after going through the Ley-shift, we were dropped from the sky high above the land. Before we bit the dust, Mash managed to open up her Noble Phantasm and asked blessing from the hero Gallahad to grant us safety. And we safely landed there. The Chaldea staffs apologized for the trouble and Da Vinci had to step in and explain what was going on. According to Da Vinci, it seems that there was a barrier interefering with our Ley-shift and that is why we didn't manage to properly finish the procedure. Next, we look at our surroundings, there's nothing but piles of ruins. As we are trying to ascertain our geographical position, beasts came to attack us and we'd have to brace ourselves because we expect beasts from the era of gods will be leagues different from what we had fought. 'Don't worry, you and your servants have fought through 6 anomalies. You can do it' -Romani Archman, 2016 As we prepared ourselves, a battle ensued. After the first wave, we felt something strange. Those beasts don't seem to have any identical biological pattern from all the mythical beasts we have encountered. Even Dr.Roman couldn't find anything about them within the databases of Chaldea. Before we could discuss more, something fell from the sky. It was too late for us to conduct any prevention manuevre and it crashed onto the MC. Turned out it was a lady who seem to fly on a board. She then accuses us for touching her body without her permission despite the MC operated as a cushion for her. She then declared her hostility and tried to shoot the MC's limbs and scatter his or her body into the mountain. Before she could do anything, Mash asked her to calm down and explained our situation that we are from Chaldea. And it seemed to makes sense to that woman since we don't even know her identity, which is quite impossible for the locals of this realm. For that, she excuses our rudeness and told us not to spread anything out, especially her 3 size for she will chase us to the end of the world and kill us. Then she asked us whether we have seen her any of her valuables dropped nearby. We couldn't really find it much to her frustrations, and she started throwing tantrums. Before we can have anymore chit-chats, more beast appeared. The MC asked the lady to stand down but she refuses, condemning our observation skill. She then geared herself up and started running rampage on the beasts. After the battle, the party understood one thing:- SHE'S FREAKING STRONG!!!! Yet she still refuses to reveal her name. But the beasts spawn endlessly and it's getting out of hand. The only way to breakthrough would be through the sky. When we tried to negotiate with the lady, she told us to know our place and then she wouldn't care if we died or not. She then added that if we couldn't even breakthrough this, our quest to clear the anomaly would be nothing less of a joke. She then flew away, and we had to fend the beasts off. Dr.Roman instructed us to head to the east for that direction seems to have a less concentrated amound of beasts. As we are fending them off, an unexpected help came to us. A green-haired boy came to assist us. His chains pierced through 100s of beasts like they are mere kebabs. With his assistance, we managed to clear a horde of them and settle down somehow. He called himself Enkidu. Mash then proceeded to explain his identiy:- Enkidu originates from the Epic of Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh, the King who has superior powers and authorities refused to abide the Godly laws. And to give that arrogant king a lesson, the Gods built up a pupper from the mud. He has a soul like a human, he has varieties of forms to morph into, and he sometimes turn into a Noble Phantasm himself to pierce through his enemies----- He is the strongest 'Artificial Human' Gods ever created. And that is Enkidu. He somehow understood our situation and claims that the Uruk's head maiden prophecized our existence and that he was asked by the same prophet to come to our aid. And that it is apparent that this era itself is fighitng against the King of Magic and that world armageddon does not faze them much. This era had stood up against apocalypse numerous times due to the selfish nature and tantrums of Gods. So after he finished introducing himself and after we have given him an awkward handshake, we finally got to move on and we requested Enkidu to escort us to the City of Uruk. He then asked us to follow his lead to go towards a different route as he claims that is necessary to avoid the beasts. He then added that he's glad we are the prophesized personnels. Since we were representative of Chaldea who's given a task to save the world, he thought we'd gonna be someone like Gilgamesh and he was really really cautious on that matter. Finally, he gave us a warm welcome to the Mesopotamia era and our new journey truly begins now. . . Chapter 2 - Humanity's Oldest Fortress As we finally got through the nest of Demon Beasts, Dr.Roman found out something strange. We are heading towards the North even though the city of Uruk is supposed to be in the South-East. Enkidu then told us this route is necessary in order to avoid intruding another goddess' territory. He then explains the current situation of Babylonia:- Babylonia is in the brink of destruction. Among the 12 Fortresses, 80% of them have been destroyed. All the survivors assembled at the city of Uruk in order to stand up against the apocalypse. Apparently, the ones that pushed the Mesopotamia era to the brink of destruction are the Goddesses. The Unity of Goddesses, that's what they called themselves under a pact of alliance. Fortunately according to Enkidu, none of the Goddesses possessed the holy grail. And the one Goddess that caused the destruction is someone that of a level of Solomon, if not greater. Mash was i denial that the Gods are being a threat to human existence. She always thought that Gods are supposed to be the allies for humanity. Upon hearing this, Enkidu enlighten us on a very very harsh truth:- 'Gods were never allies of humans. Humans are merely Their replacement for labours. Though Gods do provide minimum protection to humans, They do not harbor any feelings for them. Gods that claim themselves to love humans are a result of a Logic Error due to too much of function installed to their existence. Like Ishtar, she claims that she loves humanity and all but at the same time she enjoys seeing humans killing each other. You see that contradiction now? A God functions based on what they are worshipped as and hence, there exists multi-religions. Gods already have their hands full of duties and they don't have the time to harbor feelings to humans. If they did, it merely is a matter of malfunction and that is why these kind of Gods make mistakes.... Just like humans and therefore, these failed Gods are treated as no different from humans.' We then realized we had spent too much time on discussing about divine philosophy. Enkidu then tried to explain the situation of Babylonia but he decided rather than explaining, it'd be better if we see for ourselves. And oh boy, what a scenery. A..... Wall. When the North side was engulfed with the beasts, the people decided to scrap Babylonia city and build a wall from the scrapped materials. And people call it, the Absolute Battlefront of Demons, Babylonia. To Dr.Roman's suprise, there are more than thousands of Beasts inside of the wall. And even more on the northern side. He can't even imagine how did humans even survive. To our disbelief, the humans are actually fending them off. And much more of a mind-blowing fact. They have been doing this for 6 months! Are all the people here Kamen Riders!? However, despite that, things are worsening as time goes by despite having a very competent Commander for the defense. We then made haste to Uruk City. We then had to go through the forest which was said to have a Guardian Beast called Fuwawa. And to our suspicion.... We are going through.... the exact opposite direction from our intended destination. As we started to suspect, Enkidu told us we will reach a river eventually and as we follow the river flow, we will reach Uruk. And then, somebody called to us. Turned out they were a white-hooded guy and a black-hooded little girl. They seem to have been walking around for 3 whole days and decided to follow us. The white one then introduced the black-hooded girl as Anna then added that he cannot declare his own name for now for reasons. WHY NOT!? He then gave us that 'nah~' kind of face and Mash then introduced our party. But here's the weird part. Enkidu......... That is the problem. The white-hooded guy says that he is under the order of the King to search for the medicine of immortality... which means------ Enkidu.Is.Already.Dead. According to the Epic of Gilgamesh. Upon seeing his friend's death, Gilgamesh was traumatized by the concept of death and decided to look for a medicine of immortality. Which means that Enkidu's death triggered his wish for immortality. But Enkidu is right in front of us. What does this mean? Mash, get away from him!!! * chuckles* It was a trap! He tried to lure us to his 'mother's' cave and offer us! His power level is near to that of a demon pillar. The odd is obviously against us. We can't even compete to the tip of his fingers. Upon seeing this, the white-hooded guy asked Anna to assist us. And then the battle starts--------- !!??? We are supposed to fight him and------- Enkidu is not here!? Turned out that white-hoody casted a spell and put us to a sleep and our memories of reality and dreams had been confused. He had to use such a rough tactic in order to ensure our survival. Especially against the traitor, Enkidu. Enkidu has killed countless of soldiers and the commanders of the beasts are non other than him. Though the citizens think of him as a fake, his power is unfortunately identical to the Enkidu we all know. The white-hoody then arrogantly ask us to shower him with thanks and gratitude. As Mash thanked him aggressively, Fou started climbing the tree...... and plunged towards the white-hoody with a rolling attack! It knocked out the guy in white. Turned out that Fou is actually Cath Palug, a devil of a cat that deceives other with its cute outlook and the white-hoody started fighting with the cat, claiming it to be a pet who returns the owner's care with disaster instead. After Anna told us to stop screwing around, the white-hoody then properly introduced himself. He is indeed Merlin, a servant that passed by. And then there's Anna over there. Before she proceeded to say anything, she is telling us beforehand that she hates humans and told us not to get near her. This freaked the hell out of Dr.Roman. Merlin that explained that he is a Grand Caster. Well, maybe not now but he at least has the qualification to be one. Dr.Roman that denied him, saying that he's supposed to reside in Avalon, a place with no relation to the concept of time and that it is impossible for him to die nor turn into a servant. Roman accuses him to be a fake. Mash then explained:- Merlin is a Magician under King Arthuria. He plays a great role in the legend of Arthur. However, due to his playboy demaenor and his impish nature, he was banished from Brittain, and was transported to the utopia, Avalon. He was meant to stay there to repent for his sins and was locked inside of the tower in Avalon. His punishment was to be locked inside the tower and forever observing the world. Avalon exists in the realm of the end of the world. In a sense, it would still exist after the world ends. There is no way he can die and turn into a servant and that is where the Doctor is being concerned of. Though Dr.Roman didn't deny of Scathach's irregular circumstances that allowed herself to be summoned, but he then condemned Merlin to be totally useless in battle. Solomon may be able to look into the future and past, Gilgamesh may be able to look into the future, Merlin's clairvoyance only enables him to look into the present. He can't do anything besides looking into everything including the networks of everything that exists-------- Wait. Isn't that quite an impressive feat? Da Vinci that interrupted Roman's ranting to ask a few questions. First, she thanked Merlin for sustaining us. Have you ever thought why did Chaldea survived even after Solomon destroyed the world? It was actually Merlin's doing. Since Avalon can never be destroyed, he secretly provides Chaldea with resources whilst preventing detection from Solomon and that is how Chaldea managed to survive until now. But the question is, how did he become a servant? Chaldea's thought the most trustworthy navigator of that era would be Enkidu but he betrayed us straight of the bat. So we'd have to be more cautious from now on. Turned out that since this era exist before Merlin's birth and since Merlin doesn't exist in this world, it can be simply thought that he's no different from being dead so he managed to have gotten summoned here. Which means there is a summoner in this era after all. But Anna seems to have a different story as she's actually a lost Servant summoned by the grail. Merlin then promised to join us in our fight and proclaims himself to be a Caster of the same league as Solomon, and that all servants should adore him, admire him, and envy him, especially casters. And finally, admit their place as a second-rate in front of him just because he's the best Caster you can find. (Of course, Da Vinci-chan is pissed) But our party's cut short. Due to Merlin babbling too much, beasts managed to crowd themselves onto us. But well, since this is a good opportunity, Merlin decided to steal Dr.Roman's job. 'Everyone, watch out! Wyverns are coming!' -Merlin, 2016 And it's battle time. After the battle, it is time for us to serously head to the city of Uruk. But Anna seemed to have had a pact with Merlin to defeat the Goddesses asap. But Merlin told her that our forces are not even enough to scratch them and then she'd had to join our quests. the MC tried to be friendly but she still acted like an edgy manga protag and our journey continues. Dr.Roman then summarized our sutuation and Merlin re-cited our missions:- 1st. Retrieve the grail 2nd. The grail is not enough to restore the Order so we'd have to defeat those goddesses too. We tried to ask more specifically about the Goddess Alliance but Merlin knew quite little of it except for the fact that the Goddess of Beast is at the North while the Goddess of the Forest is at the south. But still though, do we really have to face THAT Gilgamesh? Mash then proceeded to explain:- King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, the King of Uruk. Originated from the of Gilgamesh, son of King Lugalbanda and Goddess Ninsun. He's a 2/3 of a God and 1/3 of a human. He was a sage of tremendous intelligence and generosity and mercy when he was younger. But he grew up to be someone completely opposite of what he was He became nothing less of a tyrant. He even declared Gods as relics of the past and attempted to cast them away. In order to give him a lesson, the Gods created Enkidu. They fought 3 days and nights and ended up in a draw. After that, King Gilgamesh recognized Enkidu as his only friend. After that, he soften up his reign. Though his people still feared him, he still managed to rule properly. But.... after that, a difficult trial was presented to him. After he killed the Guardian of Fuwawa Forest, Goddess Ishtar confessed her love to him. And of course, Gilgamesh utterly rejected her. Ishtar was infuriated. To think that she got rejected.... What is more, she got rejected by a man! The enraged Ishtar then cried to her father. As a father that pampered his daughter too much, he gave her a ridiculous present..... The Bull(shit) of Heavens, Gugalanna. With that, Ishtar tried to destroy Uruk. But Gilgamesh and Enkidu managed to destroy the Bull of Heavens, and that enraged the Gods. Infuriated, the Gods decided to take Enkidu's life as a punishment. Basically, they just removed the 'battery' off Enkidu. That was the flaw of Mesopotamian Gods. They all spoiled their daughters too fucking much. And that was the first time Gilgamesh finally realized the concept of 'death'. And that is why he ordered the search for the medicine of immortality. He found the 'herb of youth' but it was stolen by a snake. Devastated, he decided to return to Uruk only to find his own nation destroyed due to his absence. After that, Gilgamesh reflected upon himself and concentrated on rebuilding Uruk . Since then, he lived his life as a king until the end. This was how the of Gilgamesh ended. Interesting tale isn't it? But don't mention this in front of Gilgamesh himself, we don't wanna get ot his bad side at all. So that is all about GIlgamesh himself. *Gulp* and we gotta see that guy..... Dr.Roman then warned us to prepare for a huge culture shock. And then------ Enemies came. (They won't let us catch a break, don't they?) After the battle, we managed to reach the front gate of Uruk. It took us 3 whole days to arrive. GUYS, IMPORTANT NOTE! YOU MUST REMEMBER THAT GATE SENTRY HERE! HE'S A BRO!! As we approached the entrance, a guard stopped us. Judging from our 6 adventures until now, we had fought our way through all these times. However, Merlin seemed to found a way through. He had a trading licence to Uruk all these times and claims us to be fellow refugees. Not only that he allowed us to pass.... WITHOUT A FIGHT! He reminded us to head to the inn to register our residency and that the 2nd floor of that inn is FOC for refugees and introduced shit tons of shops and stuff. It was the first time.... IT WAS THE FIRST TIME! A guard treated us this nicely!!!! But..... upon seeing Anna, he halted her. Shit! She has weapons! As we panicked..... turned out the guard just..... tried to give her a candy that his daughter gave him. But he couldnt handle the sweetness so he hoped Anna would accept it. As Anna is being hesitant, the MC asked her to appreciate his generosity, and she grabbed one. Then the guard bid us farewell and wished us good luck so we can see each other if we are still alive by then. When we entered the city........ Holy crap! They are so lively that they can put all the casts in Attack on Titan to shame! Not only they are not depressed, they are always full of spirits to kick invader's asses 24/7! And that society's policy and system can easily incorporated even to our modern days. Dr.Roman who has been belittling this era's social community had to reflect himself after seeing how efficient and lively the city was. And then our next stop.... the Ziguratt! To see the King....(ugh). . . Chapter 3 - Gilgamesh's Disaster Seems that we managed to get through the hallway peacefully thanks to Merlin despite the shrine maidens giving us that judgemental look....also thanks to Merlin. There we see Gilgamesh----- 'Don't make me repeat myself! I want updates! FAST!' 'Next, resource transportations. Hmm... Elesh City's imports are getting slow. The beasts are spreading their territories, eh? Send in 20 men and exterminate them! Let Temun be the commander since he's familiar with the geographical figures there.' 'What is wrong with you!? Send Bashum's corpse to Eanna! The researchers there are getting tired of waiting! It's time for their brain to work for once!' '...Goddamn! That Girus head shrine maiden is slacking off! Don't think I don't know that Bao's shrine still has reserves left! Ask them to spit out all their resources now! Once the wall breaks, we will be the next! Tell them they can't bring their food to the other world!' 'Oh, this is the astrological fortune's report, huh? Well, the report shows identical result to my vision so I'll consider this a pass. Remember to award the authority with a Lapis Lazuli badge.' 'Oh, I heard Tabad's daughter is giving birth. Send a maiden and some nutritious food over there. And ask Tabad to retreat from the gate and give him 3 days off. Seeing his grandchild's face would definitely motivate him.' ................... Wut? I mean, THAT Gilgamesh right? The one that.... You know.... tried to destroy the world and all...? Whatever that is, it's definitely not that douche we know. We see how busy he is, shouting at one officials to another. Despite his busy schedule, we cannot afford to waste our time too. Acknowledging this, Merlin dragged the MC's hand and casually called out to Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh's secretary then greeted Merlin for his hard work and that her lord is happy with his presence. (Gilgamesh: Nope.). But Merlin failed to search for what he wanted since he lacks of clues because Gilgamesh have forgotten about it. The secretary then ask him to pardon his own rudeness and told him that even though it's biologically impossible for her King to forget such a matter out of fatigue but if he forgets, he forgets and nobody will question him, just assume that he's telling the truth!(She's being sarcastic on her own accords). Then before she can continue, she saw us and wanted to ask about us until------ GIlgamesh asked her to stand back and he geared himself up for a fight. He doesn't have time to talk so he'll let the fight to decide if we are the real prophesized assistance or not. That escalated rather quickly, huh? One fight, up to our table! After the fight.... it seems that the King is unhappy with our presence. Turned out that he's disappointed in our lack of capabilities. For a Messiah from the prophecy, it seems that we are just another mongrel to him. Before it goes worse, the MC tried to speak his own name but GIlgamesh just cast it aside, telling us that he has no interest in knowing the name of a scum(aka us). Dr.Roman was shocked that how could our negotiations turn out this way. We then turn our heads to Merlin where he's quite surprised too. He thought Gilgamesh would understand everything even without explaining what is Chaldea, what are Servants, what is humanity destruction, what is Solomon, what is a Grail, what is an anomaly. WHich basically means, HE DID NOT TELL HIM SHIT AT ALL! Then we've gotta explain------- Nope. Gilgamesh's Clairvoyance saw through everything. All these summoning programs and stuff, he even knows his own place in the Throne of Heroes! And that we are too weak to summon him as a servant, merely leaving a 'possibility' of summoning him out there. We then told him about the Holy Grail that had to be retrieved to restore--------- 'You mean this?' -Gilgamesh, 2016 Every treasures in the world belongs to me. THose Goddesses must have tried to hunt down my Grail because if not, there'd be no reason for them to destroy Uruk. So like uh.... are you sure we gonna tell him to give us that Grail? Gilgamesh then said that if we dare to tell him we want that Grail, we won't be forgiven even after he beheads us. But what if we defeat the Goddesses for him in exchange of the Grail? Gilgamesh started ROFL and claimed that we are too incompetent for that. So basically he asked us to GTFO and we have no use to him.... for now. But before we can say anything, an envoy dashed into the throne to report an urgent message. Turned out that one of the Goddess Trio.... Ishtar has invaded us!!! 'Hah! That pathetic piece of a failure of a goddess. That spoiled brat still never learn eh? Look at her, even her dad Annu has left to somewhere. Even her father got tired of her pffttt!!! She's gonna be left here to die in solitude, shame on her BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH' BAM!! FROM THE ROOF!! She heard what Gilgamesh said and she's pissed as hell. They then had a fight similar to that of that annoying girl that keeps shouting at you for no apparent reason back in your highschool. But before she's gonna fight, she saw us... and we said hi. It's that unappreciative bitch that tried to kill us after dropping on our head! Gil realized she must have gotten into trouble with us. He laughed his ass even more. Ishtar got even angrier and tried to kill us all. All dem soldiers evacuate even faster than their king for some reason. 'You are going to witness a legend here, humble soldiers. Don't you wanna stay and watch?' -Gilgamesh, 2016 'Nope, it doesn't worth dying for that so good luck, your highness lololol' -Uruk Soldier, 2016 Laughing at the fact that Gilgamesh is abandoned by his men, Ishtar then proceeded to destroy us. After a harsh fight, oh boi, it's as if we witnessed legend itself. Then Ishtar saw the girl behind our back. But the only person behind the MC was....... Anna. Upon seeing Anna, Ishtar decided to go back and sleep. And she told the secretary that she doesn't mind coming back to protect Uruk if Gilgamesh died so prepare a white flag at all time. The clueless secretary did not not what is the meaning of a white flag somehow. She then flew away. Feeling that was a waste of time, Gilgamesh decided to get back to his work, and his soldiers shamelessly came back to their post and acted as if nothing happened. Turned out this was their daily life. *gulp*. Merlin then proposed us to talk to him tomorrow but nope he won't listen and he won't care. Gilgamesh then explained that HE WAS indeed the summoner of this age. Meaning that he, alone, managed to conduct a summon, MERLIN to add to that, which us Chaldea had to burn through our quartz for. Depressing ain't it? He gets SSR for free gdi. But then Gilgamesh stated that a summoning ritual is that of a ritual of God-tier and he would never laugh at our effort for such. And.... he commended on your good work for restoring 6 anomalies. But that did not change the fact that we are not needed in this era. If we really wanted to be of his help, we'd have to start from the bottom. So he pushed everything about us onto his secretary. We then got kicked outta his throne. But worry not, Gilgamesh's secretary will be responsible for taking care of us. Apparentlym her name is called Sdhuuli, one of the King's top officer. We then also properly introduced ourselves to her. Since she's taking care of us, Merlin finally has some time to roam the market for wines and stuff. According to Sdhuuli, Merlin is just as useless as we observe here so if there's anything, we can just talk to her. Though the King said we were not needed, he never mentioned 'worthless'. So if we want GIlgamesh to listen to us, we should first start to build up our achievement. Seems like the Battlefront's not an option for us now, she suggested us to open up an Odd-Jobs Company. (GINTAMA, CITY HUNTER! Anyone!?). Then, she'd escort us to our premium inn. Mash then asked her why is she going so far to take care of us since we should be a weirdo in her eyes. She then explained that Gilgamesh ordered her to 'take care of us' and that he never actually say that to people often. Meaning that we could be on his good side after all....? She then once again greeted us properly and hoped that we enjoy our stay here. . . Chapter 4 - The Hardworking Citizens of Uruk Prologue So what do we have here, a new home! Or more like, our headquarters in Babylonia. This place used to be a bar but we are given the authority and exclusive rights to this land. First, according to s.52 of Law Property Act, agreement of the legal leasehold to the house must be done by deed in writings to make our agreements with the vendor of the house conclusive as per s.58 of the said Act. And to ascertain our rights, the MC will have to classify our proprietary rights. We are not expected to live here for over 7 years so it is most likely classified under S.1(2) of Law Property Act to be substantively registered under s.4 of Law Property Act. Since Mash had contributed in obtaining the leasehold, it will mean that the MC had held the property on a trust of Mash under an implied resulting trust-- *Ahem*. And so we've got a headquarter ourselves to place a Ley-line Circle now! Anna seemed rather uneasy but she then decided to follow Merlin to the second floor to make sure he's not screwing around. As Mash set up the Circle, Da Vinci once again appeared to give another lecture:- 'Firstly, the place we are standing at now is called the Era od Gods. This is where the world is still filled with abundant amount of mana, both the quantity and quality of the manas simply cannot be compared to our human history's. Mana is basically a source of energy where humans would use similar to a gasoline. However, when it is measured in terms of a human-size bits of quantity like that of a magician, Mana would be measured by breaking it down into a unit of Odo. Think of it this way, Mana = kilometres, Odo = metres. For unknown reasons, these source of energy, Mana, are barely discoverable in our era. It could be linked to the end of the era of Gods. In this era, all the law of natures are governed by Gods. There's God of the Sky, God of the Land, God of the Water, God of Love, God of Hatred, God of War, or God of Death etc etc. However, the Gods have departed from us. That parting is divided into 3 phases. Degression, Parting and Opportunity. The phase of Opportunity was established 7 centuries ago. The degression takes place in form of a Calamity 14,000 years ago and since then, the Gods' presence has started to degress. And the era you are standing at, is exactly where the 'Parting' took place. It is the result of the 'Connector of Gods' in the form of hybrid between Gods and Humans but in a twist of irony, that Connector severred the links between humans and Gods and yes, that is Gilgamesh. He basically graduated from Godhood due to his arrogance. And since then, the presence of Gods slowly faded, and the world is then no longer under the possession of Gods. And slowly, they are theorized to have become what we refer to as 'a transcended being' who would look after us from the sky. But after 1000 years and more, their presence have gotten so weak that they are reduced to mere 'legends'. But to think that we'd see real Gods over here. Judging from Ishtar's data, Gods seem to get ahold of an energy source called the 'God's Right'. They are basically a source of energy beyond that of Mana. So we'd have to take extra care from now on.' After that, Sdhuuli then organized an Orientation party and congratulations for our citizenship establishment! Kanpaiiiiiii!! However, Anna seems to be unhappy that Merlin was selfishly taking the studio room in the corner and she is plotting to kill him one day. Sdhuuli then gave Anna some Honey Milk since she can't have any alcohols, MC and Mash having some juice while the rest are drinking Malt Alcohols. Nothing beats a good ol' drink after a whole day of cleaning up your new room, huh? Since the space was initially a bar, it was really atmospheric for a party. But not before inviting some new guests:- -Ushiwakamaru and Benkei. Screwing around with alcohols while Benkei blurting out Ushiwaka's embarrassing moments in Babylonia and nearly got beheaded. But they are having fun teasing each other. -Leonidas who just got back from another hard defensive operation. He then gave us a mini lecture. The essence for a Castle Defense is that 'you would not lose so long you don't yearn for victory'. One does not hype themselves too hard to take down the enemies for it will open up more chances for the enemies to slip in. And that every soldiers should act like a mathematician, to always measure their own strength and the circumstances around and to sleep whenever you can. Sugar and sleep is very very precious for your brain and body. Then he started drinking. Basically, one thing to be noted here is that Leonidas, Ushiwaka and Benkei here are diff from Chaldea's. They are summoned by Gilgamesh and Gil's order takes priority than ours. However, goodhearted Master the MC is, Ushiwaka is willing to assist us in anyway she can so long it is permitted. But at that point, we just realized, GIlgamesh actually summoned more than 1 servants. Benkei told us that there used to be more, but only 4 remains now. So what are their source of mana? It is nearly impossible to sustain their materialization with just Gilgamesh alone. Even Merlin, a candidate for Grand Caster, would die from doing that. Turned out that they have to individually replenish their own mana by eating, drinking and sleeping. Which means, they basically reincarnated under some form of magecraft and hence, they can operate freely. But why would Gil go so far to summon so many servants? Leonidas enlightened us on this matter. Gilgamesh actually saw the destruction of Uruk using his clairvoyance. In order to protect his own people, he overdid himself by summoning tremendous amount of servants. He was so foolhardy that he even tried to summon another 7. Merlin himself nearly regretted telling him about the existence of Servants and Holy Grail War. So after that, Uruk retrained all the soldiers with the help of Leonidas and fortified themselves by scrapping Babylonia into a wall. Thankfully, the Gilgamesh here is the matured one after his last adventure. If it's that AUO we know, Uruk might have been destroyed a long time ago. Talk about that last quest of Gilgamesh's immortality, what is that Enkidu anyway? Sdhuuli said that the citizens refused to believe that as the real Enkidu. There is no way Enkidu, their protector, the very very kind hearted close friend of Gilgamesh, would make that kind of cynical smile. And yes, they properly witnessed Enkidu's death to further boost this belief. A being that was created by God without a heart and yet, by the time he acquired one, the Gods have decided to rob it away from him. Even when they tell Gilgamesh of this, he just casted it away calmly like 'Oh, I see. Won't make any difference as an enemy'. Merlin has observed humans longer than we could imagine and yet, he simply couldn't read what was Gilgamesh thinking at that time. But nevertheless, our mission never changed. But it doesn't mean we should ignore his identity. Merlin suggested us to take a good rest before thinking about that. Even Anna slept before us. Merlin further emphasized that though she may hate human, it doesn't mean she's hating it out of pure grudge. It's just out of fear that she distanced herself from humans. Merlin still has some business to do so he had to excuse himself. Mash then read the MC's vital reading and turned our that MC has not been resting well. We then excused ourselves from the rest of them and went straight to bed. Good night. Day 1 What a good day to wake up today, with a lovely Mash smiling at us, and a half-asleep Anna greeting us, and Sdhuuli welcoming us under the sun. And guess what? Our first job as an Oddjob is here! Now we shall be doing quests and slowly earn the trust of the king. Here's the particulars of our first job:- Client: Limat the Farmer Description: Assisting the Farmer in shearing the sheeps he owned. ........Wut? Hahahah Sdhuuli, you funny. We have been fighting with Gods and Demons and shit and just to shear some sheeps here? Hahahahha....hahhaha..... You serious.....? Here's the catch. Basically, wools are very precious and expensive and Mr.Limat has 180 of them as his assts. He shears the wool 2-4 times per year and it takes him 4 hours to shear one sheep. Thus, he can only harvest the wools 4 times per day. Which means, it'd take him more than 1 month to finish harvesting all the wools from the sheeps. So imagine, what'd happen if that process can be shortened for 10 days? Imagine the profit that he's going to earn. Mash seems to be rather happy because it's the season where the sheeps are going to be really... REALLY fluffy! She's eager to fondle dem sheeps it seems. And of course, Fou is unhappy with it. However, Sdhuuli warned us that some unknown species of Beasts are lurking around and so we are to keep an eye on them before they cause casualties towards Mr.Limat's sheeps. And so, missions start. Whoa, what a day. We have been keeping all the Beasts away from the sheeps the whole day! And we got 3 silver coins from Mr.Limat. Shearing the sheeps? Well, it seems that sheering the sheeps is a trend these days and the Shrine Maidens are willing to PAY to sheer the sheeps. So yeah, we don't need to shear the sheeps anymore. Mash, and surprisingly, Anna got very VERY sad for not being able to fondle the sheeps. Turned out that it became a trend to trade currencies for entertainment and that the humans here are using the currency system way sooner than what the history suggests. Anna deemed money as a bad civilization and we called it a day. Day 2 (Note:- I have made a mistake. Turned out Gil's secretary is called Suduri, not Sdhuuli. Please get accustomed to that name asap) Here comes another morning! Ushiwaka was there to greet us and Suduri has a new mission for us. Client: Mr.Kishnam Description: To investigate whether his wife was cheating on him. Wut? Well shouldn't they uh.... settle their own affairs by themselves? According to Suduri, Mr.Kishnam is one of the higher officers and he cannot leave his post for the time being and hence, we were asked to help. We are to arrest them at the spot, and fully disclose that outsider's identity and get ahold of some solid evidence before bringing this matter to the court. What the hell is wrong with this city!? Upon hearing this BS, Anna pardoned herself because she promised to help an old lady from a florist shop and we told her to have a good day and Ushiwaka is more than happy to join us since she's on a patrol duty, it'd be killing 2 stones with 1 bird while stalking Mr.Kishnam's wife. Then, Mission Start! What in the world.... We gotta go through a magma!? Terrifying.... terrifying indeed.... Turned out that the wife actually originates from a unique tribe or race from the underground and she wanted to bring all her tribe to the surface, to give her own kins the proper human rights. Her love for her husband is genuine but she was torn between her duty to save her people and her love to her husband.... A tragic story indeed.... Ushiwakamaru then said she's going to propose to King Gilgamesh to rectify and pass a new law for inter-race interaction and to recognize their existence. Since we just arrived her for not too long, Ushiwaka offered to answer any questions we have. And hence, we asked about the Goddess Alliance. The situation was:- -Leonidas is holding off the Northern Wall from the demon beasts -The Southern Forest is full of mystery that no investigators sent there managed to make it back alive. -Ishtar comes in like a storm and blast the city out of whim. We then talked about the Holy Grail and according to Ushiwakamaru, Gil's Holy Grail is indeed a real one, with tremendous amount of surging mana. He call it the 'Grail of Uruk'.......... Strange.... Gil called it specifically the Grail of 'Uruk'. Does this mean that the Grail he is holding does not belong to Solomon at all? And maybe.... the goddess themselves are holding the Holy Grail for themselves? Welp, just thinking about it won't get us anywhere so we decided to call it a day instead.